


Wreak Havoc

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 3 different endings, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Swearing, Violent Sex, background hyungwonho, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk is a hitman. Flirty, (deadly) sweet. And very, very fucking lethal. He’s the total package. He has the looks, the personality, and can kill you in under five seconds. Minhyuk likes to get close to his targets. Make them feel comfortable. Make them fall in love. And in those short final moments, he is sure he loves them too. After all, don’t we always hurt the things we love the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood on my hands

_"They call me a menace_  
_They say that I’m cursed_  
_But somethin' about me is makin' 'em jealous_  
_So listen and learn_  
_I herd 'em like cattle_  
_'Cause I’m surrounded by cowards_  
_And I don’t give a fuck when I walk into battle_  
_And thats why I got all the power_  
_I’m where you wanna be_  
_Ain’t no one ahead of me_  
_All of my enemies made a decision_  
_It's better to follow me_  
_I make no apologies_  
_All of my sins I would repeat and I repeat_  
_'Cause I'mma be me 'til the death of me, oh yeah_

_I can smell your fear_  
_The only reason that I’m here_  
_Is to wreak havoc_  
_Everybody prayin' that I’ll change, yeah_  
_Maybe one day but tomorrow I’ll be back at it_  
_'Cause bad habits they die hard_  
_We live fast we die hard_  
_Go against me you’ll die hard_  
_Die hard"_

Wreak Havoc - Skylar grey

\---

“M-Minhyuk?” The man cries out as Minhyuk slowly puts on his black leather gloves. “I thought you loved me?”

“Oh, I do sweetheart.” Minhyuk smiles, as he pulls the slim blade from his belt. “I love to hurt you. Same difference.”

The man’s screams echo through the room as Minhyuk slits his throat, relishing the shocked look in his eyes as his blood gushes out on the carpet. Minhyuk cradles the man’s head, holding him close as he bleeds out. Minhyuk would have liked to take his time more, really enjoy the moment, but he’s on strict orders to get it done quickly. Still, clean and painless is not Minhyuk’s style at all, plus it really wouldn’t be fair to the cleanup crew if they had nothing to do, so he makes sure to make a few decorative cuts here and there.

A knock on the door tells him it’s time to go. Minhyuk wipes off his blade and steps outside. “Jesus, do you always have to be so theatrical?” his partner, Jooheon asks as he takes a look at the scene Minhyuk has left behind.

Minhyuk shrugs, flashing his trademark smile. “Hey, I have a reputation to keep up.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” Jooheon mutters.

Minhyuk sees the men in black suits waiting by the corner already, ready to take care of the body and any other evidence. He rakes a hand through his blond hair, smearing traces of blood in his luscious locks.

“At least let me join in next time.”

“That’s more like it, brother.” Minhyuk wraps an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders, pulling him close. Their laughter fills the empty streets.

\--

Jooheon is his brother. Not by blood, but within the organization they might as well be. Dubbed as the _cheerful twins_ , wherever Jooheon and Minhyuk go together bodies pile up in their wake. They get their orders from Hyungwon, son of the Boss, who also makes sure they don’t go _too_ crazy.

\--

“Minhyuk, I told you not to make such a mess, do you know how much it costs to have the carpet cleaned out every _fucking_ time?” Hyungwon sighs, rubbing his temples with his fingers as he goes over the documents that were brought in before.

“You know that’s not my style boss~” Minhyuk says, his feet draped over the sides of the chair.

“First, I’m not your boss.” Hyungwon inhales sharply. “Second, I need you to do as you’re told.”

Minhyuk grins. “Or else? What are you going to do, _fire_ me?”

Minhyuk is good. He _knows_ he is good. He knows that he can get away with practically everything, because in the end, he _always_ delivers. He knows the big Boss likes him, knows he is a big asset to the organization. (Plus, despite the fact that they always insult each other, Hyungwon and Minhyuk are friends, so formality has long since gone out of the window)

“Ugh. Just get out of my face before I let Hoseok throw you out.”

Minhyuk gets up from his chair. “Oohhh no, not Hoseok, now I’m _really_ scared.” He pats Hoseok’s chest on his way out. “No making out during business hours, kiddoes.” Hoseok is Hyungwon’s personal bodyguard, but it is common knowledge that they are dating. Hoseok furrows his brow and does his best to ignore Minhyuk and remain a stoic expression, though his ears are burning red. Hyungwon yells some obscenities after Minhyuk, but he has stopped listening.

\--

Minhyuk decides to take a long shower when he gets back to his own penthouse flat. It’s a luxurious space, much too big for one person, lavishly decorated, but what else do you spend money on when you already own everything you could possibly want? Life has been good for Minhyuk. He was drafted into the organization at the age of 16, flat broke, scared, alone and hungry. Hungry for blood. He soon discovered he had a taste for killing, a dark hunger inside of him that could only be satiated by taking a life.

The red stained water swirls down the drain as the blood washes from his hair. Minhyuk has his eyes trained on the mirror opposite of the shower (slightly narcissistic, yes). He’s beautiful. He _knows_ he’s beautiful. Blond hair, pale flawless skin, toned arms –but not too buff, a physique that doesn’t betray his strength, skinny –but not too skinny, and a dick that makes people want to get on their knees (to pray, what else, you perverts).

Within the organization, people fear him. His reputation precedes him, and no one dares to get close to him (save from his friends, but he doesn’t sleep with his friends). Outside the organization, Lee Minhyuk does not exist. He plays whichever role he needs to play. Lee Minhyuk the accountant, Lee Minhyuk the artist, Lee Minhyuk the college student. No one knows who he is, who is _really_ is, until it’s too late.

Minhyuk dedicates his life to his work, and in his work, he is never lonely. Other people are his play toys, there to entertain him until he grows bored of them and discards them. To Minhyuk there is no better feeling than the kill, the final moment as he cuts the fragile thread of life. He lives for the rush, the high of the adrenaline that surges through his body, a feeling that trumps even the greatest orgasm.

That’s not to say he never gets off. People are drawn in by his charming personality, his good looks, his easygoing nature. He has many one night stands, men and women, it doesn’t matter to Minhyuk. They are a momentary distraction (a fun distraction, sure, but nothing more) until he gets the _real_ thing.

Minhyuk likes to get close to his targets. Make them feel comfortable. Make them fall in love. And in those short final moments, he is sure he loves them too. After all, don’t we always hurt the things we love the most?


	2. Ain't no one ahead of me

While Minhyuk doesn’t like dressing up, you just don’t show up at an official briefing in a shirt and jeans, so he puts on his nicest black suit, fixing his tie in front of one of his many mirrors. It looks good on him (of course it does, everything looks good on him), makes him look sophisticated.

With one last look in the mirror he deems his outfit ready and closes the door behind him.

\--

“Jooheon.” Mr. Chae (a.k.a the Big Boss) says. Jooheon straightens in his seat. “You did well this month. Well done, son.”

Mr. Chae does not look like the boss of a big organization. Instead, he looks like a typical elderly neighbor, always smiling, clothes a little disheveled, hair a little ruffled. But don’t let his looks fool you. Mr. Chae is a ruthless, cold-hearted killer disguised in the form of a sweet, old man.

“Minhyuk…. I heard you’ve been making a mess again.” Mr. Chae shoots him a menacing look, then grins. “Excellent. Keep it up.”

Once you’re on his bad side, kiss your family goodbye. Luckily, Mr. Chae likes Minhyuk. If he likes you, he treats you like a son. He will always be there for you. He will support everything you do. Just don’t get on his bad side. He’ll drop your body in the ocean.

A man to Minhyuk’s heart.

“Minhyuk. Jooheon. I have a new target for you.” He slides a thick brown folder over the table. “All the information is inside here. Ask Hyungwon if you have any questions.” Hyungwon nods.

“Alright, that’s it. You’re dismissed.”

Everyone stands up and bows as Mr. Chae gets up and exits the room.

\--

Their new target is a student by the name of Park Jimin, age 22. Rumor goes he is part of the rival organization and he’s been doing re-con in their territory. Jooheon and Minhyuk are to send a message to the other organization. Stay within the perks, or suffer the consequences.

Jooheon enters his college as an exchange student, Minhyuk gets a job at the library, where Jimin works in the evenings and the weekends. Jooheon observes, investigates, finds out his strengths and weaknesses, while Minhyuk gets close to Jimin. This is how they do things when they work together, Jooheon working behind the scenes as the brains, and Minhyuk serving as the face of the operation.

It takes him one week to become friends. Jimin is a nice guy, if only a bit naïve. He’s a diligent student, an easy talker and a good friend. He works at the library to pay off his student loans, but it is hardly enough for him to be able to support himself.

It takes him two weeks to learn his secrets. Jimin has had money problems for a long time, and he’s been looking into alternative solutions. Minhyuk learns his debts are not just school related.

It takes him three weeks to make him fall in love. One night, after a particularly enthusiastic make-out session Jimin accidentally tells him about his involvement with the rival organization. He tells Minhyuk someone approached him a few weeks ago, someone that could help him pay off his debts. All he had to do was take a few pictures of buildings. For a renovating project, he was told. It was a bit shady, sure, but he really needed the money.

It takes him four weeks to kill him. It’s a shame, really. In another lifetime, they could have been friends, classmates, lovers even. But in this lifetime, Jimin works for the enemy, so Jimin must die. It’s plain and simple.

Jimin falls asleep after sex. Minhyuk has been staying over at his apartment multiple times and Jimin seems to feels comfortable around him now. Minhyuk loves the way he looks when he sleeps; soft, naked, vulnerable. The way his hair frames his face on his pillow, or how oblivious he is to his imminent death. Minhyuk lovingly strokes his hair from his face.

He knows Jooheon is waiting by the door, waiting for Minhyuk to let him in. Minhyuk knows he should. He promised, after all. But Minhyuk doesn’t like sharing his kills. He runs the piano wire through his fingers, considering his options. If he kills Jimin alone, Jooheon will surely be pissed. He might even ditch his ass for Changkyun. Hyungwon will yell at him, which will be loud, and annoying.

On the other hand, with one tug on the cord, Jimin is dead. The other hand being _his_ hand, doing the killing, and not Jooheon’s. Ignoring the soft knock on the door, he straddles Jimin, not caring if he wakes up or not, pressing the wire down on his throat. Not too hard, not yet, just to scare him awake. Get his attention.

Jimin’s eyes open, wide, in panic. His eyes meet Minhyuk’s. He looks so confused, the poor darling. Minhyuk smirks. It’s a wicked grin, one that deforms his face, contorts his flawless features. It’s the face of a predator, triumphing over his prey. As he towers over Jimin’s body, all muscles tensed and his dick hard from the adrenaline surging through his body, he shows his true face (and it’s not a pretty one).

He leans in closer to Jimin, kissing him. Jimin tries to turn away his head, release his arms from underneath Minhyuk’s body, but Minhyuk is stronger.

“What are you doing? Why are you doing this?” Jimin gasps, as Minhyuk shifts his weight to put more pressure on Jimin’s body.

“I’m killing you. Isn’t it obvious?” Minhyuk asks, cocking his head. “Nothing personal.”

He pushes down the wire. A deep, red line forms on Jimin’s throat.

“S-Stop. Please.” Jimin gurgles as the wire cuts through his flesh. His hands claw aimlessly at Minhyuk’s body. Minhyuk knows he can’t take too long, or Jooheon might break down the door, so he pushes on. The wire makes deep cuts in his hands as well, but he doesn’t care, doesn’t feel it.

He pushes down, feeling the wire hit the trachea, know it will be over soon. With one final gurgle Jimin stops struggling, and his body goes limp. Minhyuk slips on his pants and shirt. When he opens the door, Jooheon already knows, can tell by his face that Jimin is dead.

“You fucking asshole.” Jooheon mutters. “I’m gonna switch partners.”

\--

Jooheon is pissed and dumps his ass for Changkyun. Hyungwon yells at him, which is loud and annoying.

“You’ve **got** to start playing by the rules!” Hyungwon sighs, as he walks Minhyuk out.

“Now where is the fun in that?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. Minhyuk smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing but I'm enjoying the ride.  
> Also whoops sorry Jimin ily my little baby muffin but you had to die for the story.


	3. Get out and hit it again

Minhyuk hears the bones snap underneath his boots. He laughs, high-pitched and loud, throwing his head in his neck, his laughter drowning out the screams. The blood stains reach even to the ceiling, dripping down on him, coloring his lips red and his hair a sickly pink as it mixes into his blond locks.

Minhyuk pushes his foot down, shattering the hand completely.

“Oh, sweetheart~” He crouches down, cradling the man’s head. “It will all be over soon.” He presses a kiss on his forehead, then gets up to grab his baseball bat. “Soon enough anyway.”

He grins as the bat makes contact with the man’s kneecap with a sickening crunch. Unable to move his broken body, the man squirms, crying out in pain. Minhyuk taps the crushed knee with the bat. “Hmm. That doesn’t look too good. You should really get that checked.” He says cheerfully, as he pushes down on the bone.

He swings the bat, crushing the other knee, watching on with a gleeful smirk as the man collapses in on himself. For good measure, Minhyuk pops out his elbow joints as well.

Once the man stops struggling, Minhyuk grows impatient, and he switches his bat out for a katana. No one has ever given him a challenge, and Minhyuk quickly bores of easy prey. He stabs the man through the heart, ending his misery. He cleans the sword on the sleeve of his shirt, leaving long smudges of red on the white fabric.

Minhyuk steps over the body, half-expecting to see Jooheon waiting by the door, but he’s alone this time. Without an audience to witness his work, the thrill of the kill wears off fast, and Minhyuk is soon left wanting more. He misses his partner, but he’ll die a thousand deaths before he would apologize. So Minhyuk goes on, alone, losing any inhibitions he might have had left, without a partner to reign him in.

Minhyuk takes and takes and takes. Every kill is crueler, more ruthless and more violent than the one before. Everyone in the organization watches on in silence as Minhyuk descends further into madness. And still he will not talk to Jooheon.

\--

The whole organization is buzzing at the news. Sources have found the location of Kim Jiwon, son of the boss of the rival organization. An emergency briefing is called.

“This is a big opportunity.” Mr. Chae says, pacing the room. “Maybe even the most important one yet. We need to move in fast, and we need to move in _hard._ ”

Minhyuk is jittery, brimming with excitement. This is his chance to take one of the big kills. This is his chance to cement his place in the organization. This is his chance to become the _best_.

“We’ve got two targets this time. First, we must take out the personal bodyguard, Son Hyunwoo.” Mr. Chae turns to Minhyuk.

No.

NO.

**_NO._ **

He wants the big trophy, not the pity prize.

Minhyuk sucks in his breath.

“Minhyuk. I want you to take this. You’ve been too reckless lately, and I can’t take any risks on this one. It’s too important. Plus, the main target is not a one-person job.”

Minhyuk wants to scream. NO. NO. This is _his_ prize. HIS prize. But when Mr. Chae tells you no, you do not disagree. Repercussions for disobeying are severe, and Minhyuk would not like to find out just _how_ severe. So he grits his teeth and nods. “I understand.”

Mr. Chae turns to Jooheon. “Jooheon. I want you and Changkyun to take out Kim Jiwon while Minhyuk deals with Hyunwoo.”

The job would’ve have been _his_ , would’ve been _theirs,_ if he hadn’t been so selfish, if he hadn’t wanted to take everything for himself. And now he is stuck with the leftovers, with the side job, while Jooheon and Changkyun take on the main attraction. Minhyuk curses himself. This Hyunwoo guy better be worth it.

\--

Son Hyunwoo is not an easy man to get close to. He spends nearly all of his time protecting Jiwon. He doesn’t go to school, nor does he have a part-time job. He has no known hobbies or interests, and he hardly leaves his home when he is not around Jiwon. The only thing he does without fail every month, is visit the cemetery to put flowers on his parents’ grave.

Minhyuk thumbs through the documents in his file. Hyunwoo loses his parents at an early age in a car crash. Attached to the page is a newspaper clipping, the obituary. Presumably, Hyunwoo gets taken in by the Kim family at that age, and he is raised alongside Jiwon. There are no school records, no diplomas, no public records whatsoever of Son Hyunwoo past that point, as if he stopped existing in the real world.

There is one blurry picture of him, taken from afar, but it’s too vague to make out any distinct facial traits, or even what his hair color is. The cemetery is outside either of the organizations' perimeters, but they all have ways to move around unnoticed on uncharted territory.

Luckily, this not only counts for the enemy, and the organization manages to get Minhyuk to the cemetery unnoticed. He fidgets with his suit. Custom-made, tailored to fit snugly to both his figure and a hidden arsenal of weapons, made of the most expensive fabric, Minhyuk looks more like a goth-themed runway model than a genuine mourner.

“This is ridiculous” He mutters, to no one in particular. He silently practices his new name, rolls it around in his mouth to get a taste of the sound. Kim Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Twenty-five. Here to visit the grave of his beloved sister. Literary major. Loves music and dogs.

The real Kim Seokjin, a particularly handsome blond man, now stashed in a closet somewhere, meets his untimely demise at the hands of Hyungwon and Hoseok. Seokjin looks enough like Minhyuk that if the enemy were to run a background check they wouldn’t get instantly suspicious (as long as you don’t look too close at the face), so he is the lucky chosen one to…. take a vacation. A very long, permanent vacation.

Minhyuk stands in front of the grave, reading the inscription over and over. _Kim Jihae. 1982 – 2012. Beloved daughter, sister, friend._ _Be now with the light_. He’s so busy reading the inscription, he doesn’t notice the other person entering the cemetery until he enters his peripheral vision. Tall, tanned, dressed in black from head to toe. A bouquet of daisies in his hands. He walks slowly, keeping his eyes downcast as he passes by the numerous graves. Short-cropped mahogany hair, dark eyes, plump lips. Broad shoulders and toned arms.

Minhyuk knows even before he sees at which grave he stops.

_Son Hyunwoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a ride y'all.  
> <3


	4. It's better to follow me

_Son Hyunwoo._

 

The name echoes in his head as the man in question passes him by. Hyunwoo’s parents’ graves are near Jihae’s grave (a lucky coincidence), and Minhyuk watches as Hyunwoo puts the fresh flowers in the vase. He throws out the old flowers and cleans the leaves and dirt off of the stone. He rests his hand on top, says something (a prayer, most likely) and bows down in front of it.

Minhyuk watches on, fascinated by how gentle and careful Hyunwoo is as he tends to the grave.

He’s never seen someone care that much for the dead. Other people’s lives are not worth much to Minhyuk. The only life that matters is his own. Other people are disposable. Sure, he’d be sad to see his friends die, probably, but he’d get over it.

 

You can’t get attached to people in this world. Love is what gets you killed. See, Hyunwoo clearly loves his parents and Minhyuk is here to kill him. Case in point. Minhyuk walks towards Hyunwoo, looking appropriately mournful.

 

“Hey,” He says softly.

 

Hyunwoo snaps his head around to look up at Minhyuk.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Minhyuk says, trying his best to look (and sound) apologetic.  “I was just…visiting my sister, like I always do, and couldn’t help but notice you. I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Seokjin.”

 

Minhyuk reaches out his hand. Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows, looks like he’s about to say something but changes his mind and tentatively takes Minhyuk’s hand. “Um…. Hi. Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo’s hands are rough, calloused and scarred, his grip strong and firm. The hands of a killer. Minhyuk would know, his hands feel exactly the same. He imagines seeing that grip around someone’s neck, slowly choking out the air. _God, that’s hot_. He shakes away the thought. He weakly returns the handshake, not wanting to give away his strength.

 

He stuffs his hands back in his pockets and draws in a sharp breath. It’s getting dark, and Minhyuk knows he has to act fast before Hyunwoo disappears to god knows where again. “Look… I know this is a bit sudden… and definitely weird, but there have been some sketchy people hanging around by the gates lately, and… I don’t know. I just don’t feel safe.” He chews his lip. “Would you maybe want to walk with me? Just a little past the gates, nothing more.”

 

The sketchy people in question are, of course, his own people, keeping watch, and he knows he is putting them at risk by revealing their location, but a few sacrifices have to be made for the story to be believable.

 

Hyunwoo visibly hesitates, but few people can resist Minhyuk once he pulls out the doe-eyes, quivering lips and soft, wavering voice. And it seems even personal bodyguards of prominent mafia members cannot resist, because after a long time, Hyunwoo nods.

“Sure. Okay. Just past the gates.”

\--

Minhyuk walks slowly, sticking close to Hyunwoo. The cemetery is quiet, deserted, but he knows they’re being watched by cameras from every possible angle. If he tries to kill Hyunwoo here, he would end up with a bullet in his neck, guaranteed, before he has even _thought_ about unsheathing his sword.

 

But he knows that just slightly around the corner, behind the Gate, there is a blind spot not covered by the cameras. It’s not even a meter wide. He only has one shot at this.

 

Better make it count.

\--

Minhyuk lingers by the gate.

 

“Look. Over there,” He whispers, pointing out the men in black suits who are desperately trying to hide once they notice the two of them looking their way. Undoubtedly, the men would soon meet their untimely end, shot down by the sniper camped out on the roof across the cemetery.

 

A moment later they reach the blind spot. With blinding speed Minhyuk pushes Hyunwoo against the wall, pinning his head back with his arm.

 

This is usually the point where his victims look surprised, or scared, or both. Hyunwoo, however, doesn’t appear to be surprised or scared in the slightest. Instead, he smirks and cocks his head.

“Did you really think it’d be that easy, _Lee Minhyuk_?”

 

Minhyuk sucks in his breath as Hyunwoo pushes back, releasing himself from his chokehold with ease, and suddenly he finds himself being the one who is pinned against the wall.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize you?” Hyunwoo scoffs.

 

Minhyuk’s mind is reeling. No one has ever fought back. No one has ever given him a challenge. And it should scare him. But it does not.

 

_It excites the shit out of him._

 

Minhyuk laughs, Adams apple bobbing under the pressure of Hyunwoo’s arm. “Ah, _good_. Then I can finally get rid of this fucking stupid name.”

 

He claws his way out of the deadlock, leaving angry red marks on Hyunwoo’s arms. Hyunwoo may be stronger, Minhyuk is faster (and infinitely more mean). Hyunwoo eyes the scratches (Minhyuk has drawn first blood. Good.), blood welling up from the thin lines.

 

“Heh.” He cracks his knuckles. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

They circle each other for a while, sizing each other up.

 

“As much as I’d like to kill you right now, we can’t do this here. Too many eyes watching,” Hyunwoo says, and Minhyuk has to agree. “There’s an abandoned warehouse at the end of the street. It’s off the grid. No one will see your corpse.”

 

Minhyuk smirks. “You mean no one will see _your_ corpse. But sure. Let’s have a truce until we reach the warehouse.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the lovely [rainingover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover) who agreed to beta-read for me despite her busy schedule ;w; 
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/everydayishark)! :3


	5. I'ma be me 'til the death of me

Minhyuk eyes Hyunwoo from across the room. The walk towards the warehouse already feels like hours ago. The tension is palpable, vibrating in the air between them.

Minhyuk unsheathes his katana. He has never liked guns, instead prefers to get up-close and personal with his victims. Relishing the feeling of slicing through flesh and bone, the taste of blood on his lips, wielding death in his hands.

Hyunwoo is a brawler, preferring brute strength, precise technique borrowing from many fighting styles combined with brass knuckles and chains. He wraps the end of the chain around his fist, holding the curved knife that is attached to the chain in his other hand.

Minhyuk knows it well, the blade, fashioned with barbed edges, hooks into the skin, tearing away at the flesh. Real nasty stuff. Many times has he plunged the edged sickle into unsuspecting victims, hearing them scream and gurgle as he pulled it back out. It’s not exactly a feeling he would like to experience for himself.

The only way he can win this, is if he manages to strike fast. He sprints forward. Hyunwoo reacts, too late, too slow. The blade bounces off against the wall behind him, chain going limp, and before Hyunwoo has time to pull it back Minhyuk slashes him across the stomach.

Hyunwoo pulls another knife from his belt, blocking the second blow that would have hit his heart otherwise. He pushes the sword back with one hand. Minhyuk smirks. _What phenomenal strength_.

Minhyuk knows that as long as he stays close, Hyunwoo can’t properly use his chained sickle. So he slashes, fast and precise. He manages to make a few small cuts here and there. Alone, the cuts are harmless, but added up they slow him down. With a lightning speed high kick Minhyuk separates Hyunwoo from the chain. However, it also means an opening in the flurry of cuts, and Hyunwoo manages to grab onto Minhyuk’s leg mid-air.

The knife plunges into his thigh as Hyunwoo tosses Minhyuk to the floor. Minhyuk’s katana scatters away. Hyunwoo slides a knuckleduster on his fingers. Minhyuk wheezes as the metal makes contact with his ribs, forcing out the air in his lungs. Quickly, he rolls to the side, grabbing the small knife from his coat pocket, slashing it wildly at Hyunwoo’s legs.

As the fight stretches on, their movements become more strained. Minhyuk doesn’t dare slow down, doesn’t dare lower his guard. It seems he has met his equal in Hyunwoo. They hurt each other plenty, but neither seems to get the overhand in the fight.

\--

A wicked grin blooms on Minhyuk’s face. His heart is beating out of his chest, his breath hitched in his throat, the sharp taste of copper on his tongue. He doesn’t know if it’s his own blood, or Hyunwoo’s, but at this point it doesn’t even really matter. His hair is matted with sweat and blood, and he’s lost all feeling in one leg.

Hyunwoo, on his turn, doesn’t look much better. His nice, expensive suit slashed to pieces, revealing big stretches of skin, marked with cuts and slashes and bruises. He is bleeding quite heavily from a deep cut carved across his stomach (simultaneously revealing his toned abs. _Fuck. Why did he have to be so hot?_ )

Both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are running low on energy and weapons, but neither is ready to give up. “I can do this all night long, you know!” Minhyuk smirks (he’s not even sure who he is trying to convince here, because they both know they can’t keep this up much longer).

Hyunwoo charges at Minhyuk, tackling him to the ground. His head hits the concrete, hard, hard, too hard. His vision is swimming as Hyunwoo sits on top of him, pinning down his arms and legs. His shirt hangs open, held together only by a few flimsy threads, and Minhyuk can see all of his torso and it’s so distracting, god, so _fucking_ distracting, but at least he’ll die with a good view. “Are you sure about that?” Hyunwoo hisses, breathing hard and ragged.

Maybe it’s the shirt, or the (probable) concussion, or the fact that Hyunwoo is probably about to kill him. Maybe it’s because he can’t move his arms or legs, but he _can_ move his head, if only just a little, and a little is all he needs. He closes the distance between him and Hyunwoo, kissing Hyunwoo hard on the mouth.

Maybe it’s the exhaustion, or the sight of Minhyuk pinned down and submissive, or the fact that he is dizzy from blood loss of the wound he should definitely tend to soon, or maybe it’s the fact that Minhyuk is just so _fucking_ pretty, but Minhyuk kisses Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo kisses back.

It’s not a nice kiss. It’s not a soft kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth rammed together, sloppy, angry, _hot_. It’s all blood and saliva, teeth tearing at soft flesh. Hyunwoo pushes him down, spitting out blood from where Minhyuk ripped his lip open. They exchange looks in silence for a moment, Minhyuk, eyes blazing, defiant, inviting, Hyunwoo angry, in charge, tempted. Hyunwoo rips off the last remnants of his shirt.

Minhyuk eyes him, hungry, lustful, wanting. Hard dick pressed up against him. Hyunwoo lets out a low growl, tearing off Minhyuk’s dress shirt, revealing his pale, fair skin. Untouched, unblemished, like a blank canvas waiting to be filled in. Waiting to be torn apart.

They kiss again, painful, hard and needy. Minhyuk manages to free one of his hands, using it to dig his fingers in Hyunwoo’s wound as he pulls him closer. Hyunwoo winces, pushing down hard on Minhyuk’s leg in response. Dicks pressed together, the heat coming off their bodies is unbearable. Minhyuk drags his fingers from the wound down Hyunwoo’s stomach, leaving a trail of red as he fumbles to unbutton Hyunwoo’s pants. Hyunwoo is impatient, yanking down both their pants (what is left of them, anyway). The pain is blinding him, enraging him, but worst of all, it’s _turning him on._

And he shouldn’t. Of course he shouldn’t. This man is the _enemy_ , he must be killed, there is no other way for this to end but with one of them dead, and it sure as hell isn’t going to be Hyunwoo. But there’s something about Minhyuk, something that makes him hesitate, something that stopped him from ending him once his head hit the concrete.

Something irresistible. Something alluring. Something _dangerous._ Something that clouds his mind, forgoing all rules and reason. Something primal. Something sexual. Something wild.

Something wrong.

But just _so_ right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually leaves this here*


	6. Pick your poison

Minhyuk digs his nails in Hyunwoo’s shoulders as Hyunwoo pins him to the floor. Minhyuk is on his back on the concrete, legs propped up around Hyunwoo’s hips.

Hyunwoo’s hands are on his throat, Hyunwoo’s hands are in his hair, Hyunwoo’s hands are on his chest. Pulling, pushing, scraping, nails digging in flesh, fingers tangled in silvery locks.

It’s refreshing to drop the pretenses – no more secret identities, no more false names and false niceties and false modesty. No more pretending to be vanilla. No more pretending to be good. Finally he can just be _bad_.

Hyunwoo plunges into him, _hard_ , and his breath hitches in his throat. It hurts like a _bitch_ (they skipped most of the foreplay, plus neither of them thought to bring lube to the cemetery, so they make do with what they have), and Hyunwoo is not exactly gentle. With every trust, his body feels like it’s on fire, it hurts, it _hurts_ , but it hurts so _fucking_ good.

Besides, Hyunwoo is in pain too, every movement tearing at the wound in his stomach. Blood trickles down on Minhyuk’s stomach, pooling around his bellybutton, settling in the curve of his hips. Hyunwoo’s expressions switch between anger and pain and lust, and it’s so god damn hot. Minhyuk angles up his hips, allowing for a better angle. The crimson river gushes down his body, branching off into little streams as Hyunwoo buries his entire length inside of him.

Minhyuk lets out a choked moan as pleasure overrides the pain. He takes his own dick in his hand and slowly starts to pump along with Hyunwoo’s rhythm. Taking the cue, Hyunwoo picks up his speed. “Ah, ah,…. I’m s-so close!” Minhyuk stutters as the heat built up in the base of his stomach has become unbearable, and he starts to feel lightheaded (is it due to his orgasm? Is it due to severe blood loss? Is it both?). As an answer, Hyunwoo rams into him, hitting his prostate. Unable to hold it any longer, Minhyuk cums all over his hand and stomach, white liquid mixing with pools of red. Hyunwoo grunts, and Minhyuk feels his heat spread inside of him as Hyunwoo rides out his orgasm.

Hyunwoo collapses on top of him, and for a moment they just lay there, gasping for air, their bodies slick with blood and sweat and god knows what else, and for a moment Minhyuk feels something blooming in his heart that comes dangerously close to affection, but then Hyunwoo rolls off of his and the moment is gone.

For the first time in his life, Minhyuk is not only matched, but _challenged_ by someone. For the first time in his life, Minhyuk doesn’t have to lie, or pretend, or act nicer than he is. For the first time in his life, Minhyuk meets someone who sees his true face, and isn’t scared.

For the first time in his life, Minhyuk hesitates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER PRELUDES THE FINAL CHAPTERS.  
> There are going to be three possible endings --Hence the title.  
> I will update as soon as possible x_x
> 
> Chapter 06 - Route 01: SHOWHYUK (coming soon)  
> Chapter 06 – Route 02: MINHYUK  
> Chapter 06 – Route 03: SHOWNU


	7. Route 01: SHOWHYUK part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDING 01 OUT OF 03:  
> Route 01: SHOWHYUK part one

For the first time in his life, Minhyuk hesitates. And he knows Hyunwoo hesitated too. The moment his head hit the concrete, hard, too hard, he knows he could have ended it there. But he didn’t. As Minhyuk lays on the floor, naked, wounded, vulnerable, he could end it right here.

But he doesn’t.

So what if they don’t?

 Both of them know it’s not an option. One of them has to die. It _has_ to happen.

But what if it doesn’t?...

Minhyuk looks over at Hyunwoo. He’s panting hard, his face is drawn. He has lost too much blood, they both know it. It would be so easy just to end it now. It would be so easy to grab the knife that has fallen to the side just within his reach and plunge it right into his heart. It would be so easy to watch him bleed out onto the concrete.

And part of him thinks he should. _Knows_ he should (It’s his job, after all). And he would, if it wasn’t for the other part of him that thinks he _shouldn’t_.

He knows he _has_ to finish it. The Big Boss is counting on him, and there is simply no such thing as not finishing the job (You either finish the job or die). But then Minhyuk thinks about Jooheon and Changkyun, stealing _his_ job, stealing _his_ credit, and part of him wants to disobey. Part of him wants to rebel.

Minhyuk gets up and starts to move towards Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo tries to scramble to his feet, clutching his stomach, but can’t find the strength to do so. Minhyuk steps over him, pinning Hyunwoo’s hips with his feet and reaches down.

Hyunwoo closes his eyes, expecting to feel the knife between his ribs, but nothing happens.

Instead, when he looks up, there is a hand.

“Get up. They’ll come looking soon, and we better be far away from here when they don’t find a corpse.”

Minhyuk gathers whatever is left of their clothes (which is not all that much, but it’s better than being naked). He bandages Hyunwoo’s wound with a piece of ripped up shirt, stopping the bleeding for a while at least.

“Why are you doing this?” Hyunwoo asks, as Minhyuk hooks an arm underneath his arm to hoist him up. “Why are you helping me?”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer, instead starts moving towards the exit. They’re slow, limping badly, and there is no doubt in Minhyuk’s mind that either of their organizations’ will catch up any minute now.

_Fuck it. Fuck that. Fuck them. I’m not dying here._

_Not today._

Fueled by pain and anger, his survival instincts kick in and a boost of adrenaline surges through his body. Minhyuk grits his teeth and doubles his pace, using all his strength to keep Hyunwoo upright and moving. “M-Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk groans. “Just shup up and walk.”

\--

Minhyuk sinks against the wall of the empty house. They somehow managed to walk a few blocks without getting noticed, but Hyunwoo couldn’t walk much further without medical attention (and Minhyuk’s leg wasn’t getting much better, either), so Minhyuk breaks into a nearby house.

Hyunwoo crashes on the pristine white carpet while Minhyuk grabs towels, clean clothes, a first aid kit, and a bunch of painkillers he finds in the kitchen cabinet. Minhyuk cleans Hyunwoo’s wound, tying the flesh together with rough, uneven stitches. He offers Hyunwoo the painkillers, but he refuses. “You’ve been hurting me all day already, why stop now?” He asks, weak grin on his face.

And Minhyuk would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing the pain on Hyunwoo’s face each time the needle pierces his flesh. He would be lying if he didn’t pull the thread just a little too hard, wire pulling on the skin, just to see him wince.

He stitches his own leg, choosing a bottle of whiskey instead of painkillers to numb the pain. When his leg is patched up he lies down next to Hyunwoo on the carpet, and for a moment they just stare at the ceiling in silence (save for Hyunwoo’s rough, but steady breathing).

Hyunwoo is the first one to break the silence. “….And now what?” He turns his head to Minhyuk. “What’s your _brilliant_ plan?” He asks, mockingly.

Minhyuk weakly punches Hyunwoo in the shoulder. “Fuck you. I just saved your sorry ass.”

“I don’t need your saving. I need you to _die_. That’s all I want from you.” Hyunwoo bites back.

“Y’sure about that? Because that’s not what it looked like when you were fucking me.” Minhyuk grins.

“F-Fuck you.” Hyunwoo says angrily, but he is clearly flustered.

“ _Yeah you did_.” Minhyuk quips.

Hyunwoo punches Minhyuk back, though the hit lacks conviction.

Minhyuk rolls over, until he sits on top of Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo groans at the pressure on his wounds, but doesn’t try to push him off. Minhyuk’s face is close to Hyunwoo’s.

“Look, we could have killed each other back there, but we didn’t. There’s something here… don’t deny it.”

Hyunwoo grins and closes the distance between them until their mouths are only inches apart. “Who says anything about denial? You’re obviously fucking hot, I admire your fighting style and if you weren’t the enemy things may have been different. But the fact is that you’re my enemy and _this_ here… cannot happen.”

Minhyuk kisses him hard, and Hyunwoo kisses back.

“Fuck… that just makes it hotter.”

\--

For two weeks they run around from house to house, never staying too long in one place. It’s easier to hide from prying eyes once they’re out of the big city, although Minhyuk knows that the organization is always close behind.

They stay together, out of necessity at first, out of genuine attraction later. They even stop trying to kill each other after a while (mostly because it was getting tiresome to fight and make out at the same time).

It scares Minhyuk more than he’d like to admit. He’s never had feelings for anyone, didn’t even think he was capable of having them, and it makes him weak. Vulnerable. 

\--

For two weeks they live together, eat together, sleep together. For two weeks, everything seems like it might be fine.

For two weeks they manage to outrun their organizations.

For two weeks they are free.

\--

It’s a quiet Sunday afternoon. Minhyuk is in the kitchen, making some toast and eggs, wearing nothing but Hyunwoo’s (stolen) sweatshirt and his boxers. Hyunwoo is sprawled out on the bed. The room smells like sex and breakfast, and it makes Minhyuk smile. He passes Hyunwoo a plate.

He hears it before he sees it.

A crash.

The sound of broken glass.

Soft, careful footsteps.

The cocking of a gun.

Minhyuk raises his plate in front of Hyunwoo, and the bullet ricochets off the porcelain. Bits and pieces of toast, egg and plate scatter through the room, but the plate manages to stop the bullet’s momentum either way. Minhyuk feverishly looks around the bedroom, but there is nothing that could serve as a potential weapon.

Jooheon appears in the doorway.

“Did you miss me bro?” He grins. Changkyun appears behind him.

They’re fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't I just write 1 ending like a normal person gdi.


	8. Route 01: SHOWHYUK part two [end]

So here is a rundown of the situation:

  * Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are half-naked and unarmed
  * Minhyuk just sacrificed his breakfast to save Hyunwoo’s life (r.i.p eggs and toast)
  * The room is small and there is no other escape besides the door
  * Jooheon and Changkyun are blocking the door
  * Jooheon and Changkyun are armed and dressed in combat gear
  * Jooheon and Changkyun have come to kill them
  * With guns. And probably knives. Maybe a sword or two?
  * Minhyuk and Hyunwoo collectively have one plate and a bunch of pillows between them (of course they had to come kill them in a sparsely decorated house. Couldn’t they have come in the last house, with the freaky doll collection and the abundance of miniature wooden chairs?)



All in all, Minhyuk has seen better odds (but then again, he’s also seen worse, so that’s a plus, right?). This whole situation would have been better if either of them was wearing pants.

“Come on Honey, let’s talk about this~” He tries, but he sees Jooheon isn’t here to play around.

Jooheon scoffs. “You run off with the enemy and _now_ you wanna talk?”

Minhyuk gets up from the bed. He sees Jooheon raise his gun, but hesitates. (Good. He can use that against him)

 Changkyun steps forward, pointing the gun at him. “Stay the fuck down. The time for talk is over.”

Minhyuk theatrically throws up his hands. He sees Hyunwoo shifting in the corner of his eye. Immediately Jooheon aims at him, finger on the trigger.

“What the fuck were you _thinking_?” Jooheon spits, and Minhyuk thinks he hears hurt in his voice, but he can’t be really sure.

“Why would you risk everything, your career, your life, for _him?”_ He motions to Hyunwoo with the gun.

Minhyuk smirks. “Well, he has a really nice dick, and—“

“SHUT UP!” Changkyun interrupts, clearly annoyed, shooting a warning shot just centimeters from Minhyuk’s feet.

“Honestly Honey, you’re still the worst at silent breaking and entering. Didn’t I teach you better? We could’ve been dead by now. Changkyun is obviously a bad influence on you.”

Everything that happens next is a blur. Changkyun shoots again, but by now Minhyuk has shot forward. Changkyun misfires, giving Minhyuk an opening to tackle Jooheon, who doesn’t have enough space to evade in the cramped doorway.

Taking his cue, Hyunwoo bridges the space between him and Changkyun. Changkyun pulls the trigger, fast, but not fast enough, only managing to graze Hyunwoo’s leg before he gets slammed into the doorpost.

Minhyuk and Jooheon must have sparred a thousand times as trainees. Jooheon was always the one who knew all the techniques perfectly, Minhyuk would just use whatever he needed to end up victorious. Minhyuk was always the reckless one, not afraid to fight dirty, always going all out in every battle.

Jooheon loses his gun as Minhyuk slams into him. Minhyuk knows he only has a few seconds before he reaches his back-up weapon, and he has no chance when he’s in close quarters wearing practically nothing against someone in full combat gear. He punches Jooheon in the face. He hears the bones crack under his fist as he makes contact with Jooheon’s nose. He has managed to sit on top, pinning down Jooheon beneath him.

For a moment, he thinks he might have the overhand.

For a moment, he thinks he might have a chance.

For a moment, he thinks maybe, just maybe he won’t die here today.

Then he hears the shot, echoing through the room, the sound deafening in his ears.

He sees Hyunwoo slump over.

Red blossoming beneath his fingers.

Blood. So much blood.

It’s bad, it’s bad, but he’s still breathing.

Hyunwoo tries to crawl away, desperately, hopelessly.

He sees Changkyun standing over his body, cocking the trigger.

The bullet pierces through his skull.

He stops moving.

Jooheon takes advantage of Minhyuk’s distraction to throw him off.

Now Jooheon’s on top.

Now Jooheon’s in charge.

Jooheon pulls out a knife. Minhyuk’s hands and legs are pinned down. In the corner of his eyes he sees Hyunwoo bleed out on the carpet.

It’s not like he gives up.

It’s not like he gives in.

He just closes his eyes and waits for the knife to plunge into his heart.

It hurts

It _hurts_

It hurts _so_ much

His heart feel like it’s on fire

And then he feels nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> showhyuk ending is dooooone.  
> kill me later~


	9. Route 02: MINHYUK

For the first time in his life, Minhyuk hesitates. It’s just a brief moment. Just a flash. But the moment is there, and it’s a moment of weakness, and Minhyuk can’t have any weaknesses.

It’s there.

For a moment.

 _And then it’s gone_.

One of Hyunwoo’s knives is within his reach. Hyunwoo is checking out the wound in his stomach. Minhyuk takes advantage of his distraction to slide the weapon closer. Curling his fingers around the hilt, feeling the familiar weight in his hand, the metal cold against his skin, he banishes the last shreds of doubt.

 _This_ is what he knows.

 _This_ is what he does.

No hesitation.

No exceptions.

Hyunwoo’s head whips around and he looks at him with a strange mix of affection and sadness, and Minhyuk knows he knows.

There isn’t much fight left in Hyunwoo, but lord knows he won’t go down easy even when tired and injured and naked (very, very naked).

“We’ve been over this.” Hyunwoo grunts, looking around for something, _anything_ to defend himself with, to no avail.

“Third time’s the charm, right?” Minhyuk grins as he flashes forward, knife in hand. Though his leg is lagging behind, he is still a lot faster than Hyunwoo, and he manages to plunge the knife into Hyunwoo’s leg before Hyunwoo catches his elbow.

A sickening crunch rings through the empty building as the joints disconnect, bone splinters ripping through his skin as his arm is viciously twisted out of its socket. Minhyuk winces, but uses the momentum he still has to grab onto the knife, pushing it further into Hyunwoo’s flesh, hoping to at least hit a major artery before completely losing the function of his arm.

Estimating from the amount of blood gushing from the wound, Minhyuk guesses he has been at least partially successful. Hyunwoo grimaces and pulls the knife from his leg, throwing it to the side, spitting up blood through gritted teeth.

(It’s only a matter of time before Hyunwoo loses too much blood)

Minhyuk circles Hyunwoo, right arm hanging limply to the side.

(It’s only a matter of time before Hyunwoo starts losing consciousness)

Hyunwoo’s eyes are those of a trapped animal, feverishly trying to track the predator’s movement.

(It’s only a matter of time before Hyunwoo slips up)

Hyunwoo staggers, unable to stand upright on his leg, which is Minhyuk’s cue to close the distance again. His left arm connects with Hyunwoo’s jaw and he loses the little balance he has left.

Hyunwoo goes down.

Minhyuk sits on top of him, pinning him down with what little functioning limbs he has left (and if this had been just a few minutes ago, they would’ve probably fucked again, but the time for pleasure is over), pushing down on his throat with his elbow.

“D-Don’t—“ Hyunwoo gurgles, struggling hard to gain any form of leverage, but Minhyuk has an iron grip on him, and Hyunwoo is tired and wounded. He wheezes, lungs burning as his esophagus is crushed underneath Minhyuk’s arm. His arms twitch, helplessly clawing at Minhyuk’s body, fighting to the last breath.

His vision starts to swim.

His hands fall to his sides.

The taste of blood on his tongue as he mutters his final words.

“Minhyuk…. Please….”

\--

Minhyuk faces the window as Jooheon walks into his room. He hasn’t allowed anyone in, not since that day, hasn’t allowed anyone to see him like this.

Weak.

Damaged.

Useless.

\--

The damage to his leg has been too severe.

“You may never be able to walk again. The muscle – it’s completely ripped. The bone is shattered. The tissue is damaged beyond repair. It’s a miracle you even managed to stand on it for as long as you did.” The doctor says, casually flipping through Minhyuk’s medical charts as if he didn’t just tell him to most devastating news of his life.

\--

_Adrenaline alone had kept him alive long enough for people to find him in the warehouse, naked, dying, sobbing next to Hyunwoo’s body. They didn’t ask. No one dared to. The men in suits took care of the corpse. The other men in suits took him to the hospital._

\--

Minhyuk shoots the doctor. And for good measure, he shoots the nurse too, who comes to check up on him later that day. The next nurse helps him in the wheelchair. He shoves the other two underneath the bed.

\--

“How are you man?” Jooheon asks softly, not sure where to look (instead focuses on the two dead bodies stashed underneath the bed).

“How do you _think_ I am?!” Minhyuk spits, furiously, “My life is over! Fucking OVER.”

\--

Lee Minhyuk retires at the age of 24. The organization has no need for a crippled assassin.

He gets a nice sum of money. He gets to keep his apartment. He even gets promoted for his ‘heroic kill’.

Emptiness is all he has left. No job. No life. Nothing.

\--

**_Was it worth it?_ **

_Yes._

_No._

_NO._

_Fuck... I don’t know._

_I wish… I wish things had gone differently._

**_Do you miss him?_ **

_Missing… how can you miss someone you don’t know?_

**_But there was something there, wasn’t it?_ **

**_A spark…. Something._ **

_Something._

_Anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. GOD I'M SORRY I'M SO SLOW.  
> Anyway here is ending 2/3, you can already guess the last one but I'm writing it anyway.  
> <3


	10. Route 03: SHOWNU

For the first time in his life, Minhyuk hesitates.

A moment of weakness.

A crack in his perfectly crafted armor.

It’s only a moment, but it’s a moment too long. Predators sense weakness, and like blood to a shark, Hyunwoo senses Minhyuk’s weakness, and knows that he can win.

_No._

He knows that he has won.

Hyunwoo turns to Minhyuk, and any hint of affection that may have been there before is gone from his eyes.

Minhyuk eyes the knife that has fallen within his reach, but before he has the chance to pick it up Hyunwoo charges at him. He hits him with his full weight and Minhyuk feels the air being pushed out of his lungs as he hits the concrete once again.

They are back in the same situation where they were just mere minutes ago. But there is no kissing now, no sexual tension, no lust aside from the lust for blood.

Hyunwoo pins him down on the floor, a knee pressing hard on his injured leg and an elbow pushing down on his throat.

A moment.

A moment is all it takes for Hyunwoo to take him down.

A moment is all it takes for Hyunwoo to break his other leg, effectively removing his only chance for escape.

A moment is all it takes for the bones to snap under the pressure, and the pain vibrates through Minhyuk’s body, screaming, burning, before numbness washes over his body and clears his head.

A moment is all it takes.

Minhyuk feels his life slipping away from him, but he can’t seem to care much. Instead, he feels weak, and tired, and empty. Somewhere, far away in the back of his head, something, someone is screaming, screaming for him to fight, screaming for him to feel the pain, to feel, something, _DO_ something, screaming, _screaming_ , **_screaming_**.

So loud.

So annoying.

And then it stops.

A moment is all it takes for Minhyuk’s lungs to stop taking in air.

A moment is all it takes for Minhyuk’s heart to stop pumping blood around.

His vision blurs. He thinks he sees tears in Hyunwoo’s eyes, maybe. Or maybe it’s just his imagination. The last sparks of a dying mind. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care.

He always thought he would go out heroic. Guns blazing, death and glory. Not like this. Not choked out, naked on a concrete floor in an empty warehouse. By the hands of someone he could have potentially liked.

He knows he should care.

But dead men don’t care all that much.

\--

It’s Jooheon who finds him first. He has felt something is wrong, something is off. It is taking too long. He should have been out by now. Jooheon isn’t prone to worrying. He has never had any reason to.

Minhyuk is good at what he does. The best even, maybe (though Jooheon will never admit to that). Probably. He has never needed help. So he didn’t worry.

But he felt it. In his gut. So Jooheon sped out in front of the others. He finds the warehouse with ease. It’s the sensible place for this sort of thing. Abandoned, out of sight.

Hyunwoo is long gone. The weapons are gone, too. All that is left is Minhyuk, sprawled out naked in the middle of the concrete floor in a pool of blood that is not entirely his own. His limbs are broken, his throat is crushed, but there’s a smile on his face and he looks oddly… at peace.

Without words, Jooheon takes off his jacket and uses it to cover up Minhyuk’s private parts. His face is blank, impossible to read. Emotions rush over him, overwhelm him, but underneath it all he looks and feels remarkably calm. He brushes the hair from Minhyuk’s eyes and sits down next to his body.

“Don’t worry, brother. Your death will not go to waste. I will avenge you, a thousand times over.” He softly combs through Minhyuk’s blood-caked hair, smiling sadly. “I will make him regret ever touching you.”

Jooheon stands up, wiping his hands on his coat. The others arrive, assess the situation, take care of the body. Jooheon stands by, watching them zip his old partner-in-arms, his brother, his _friend_ in a body bag, and he’s _angry._ No, not angry. Fuming.

\--

It takes him three months to track down Son Hyunwoo. After the fight with Minhyuk he has gone back into hiding, and he’s not an easy man to find. But he finds him.

Armed to the teeth, backed by Changkyun and several other members of the organization Jooheon storms his hideout.

It’s not just a mission.

It’s vengeance.

Jooheon finds Hyunwoo unprepared, unarmed. It’s easy, too easy. When he drives the sword through his ribs, he expects to feel happy. But it feels bitter. Hyunwoo bleeds and bleeds and bleeds, but Jooheon doesn’t feel relieved.

Hyunwoo is dying, but Minhyuk is still dead.

“YOU BASTARD!” Jooheon yells out, kicking Hyunwoo down.

“YOU BASTARD,” he kicks, “YOU BASTARD,” he kicks and kicks and kicks, “YOU B—“ A hands pulls him back. Changkyun shakes his head.

“He’s dead, hyung.”

Hyunwoo is dead.

Minhyuk is dead.

Everyone, no, everything is dead.

Jooheon doesn’t look back when he walks away.

After all, there is nothing to look back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyyyy it's taken way longer than I anticipated but we've made it to the end!  
> Yaaaaaayyy :3 Anyway, thanks for sticking with me for all this time.  
> <33

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1mFLiZ0t6c) for this.  
> Basically, Wreak Havoc is Minhyuk's themesong. He's bad, he's beautiful, and he'll kick your ass.
> 
> Also I'm starting another chaptered fic because apparently I hate myself.  
> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/everydayishark/)!


End file.
